Destiny Is On-Going
by enchris.727
Summary: Siapa sangka kalau dunia ini sempit? Dan siapa sangka bahwa sahabatmu yang mendatangkan jodohmu. KrisYeol, HunKai, LuMin, GS, gender switch, genderbender, age switch,, just read to find out what the story about, yo! (Replace title from The Circle of Destiny)
1. Prologue

DESTINI IS ON-GOING

Cast:

Chanyeol - Park

Kris/Wufan - Choi

Sehun - Park

Kai/Jongin - Jung

etc

Summary: (belum kepikiran, hehehe)

Olla~

Finally ff perdana gue kelar (baru prolog nya sih) hahaha

Emm... no more words deh. Yang pasti, hope you like it, guys *senyum odol*

"Aku pulang."

"Iya. Selamat dat -Omo!"

"Hi, Mom"

* * *

"Kau yakin, Hun, tidak mau ikut main dengan ku ke taman-"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali sih, aku tidak mau ikut, Park!" Jawab Sehun memotong ucapan Jimin, atau Park Jimin, dengan geram dan entah otu untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau juga Park, Park!" Balas Jimin dan berhasil mendapat lirikan tajam dari Sehun. Dan tentu saja Jimin tidak takut. Hell! Dia sidah tahu aslinya Sehun seperti apa, hahaha.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Jimin dengan memasang wajah malasnya.

"Hah. Sudahlah. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ngotot sekali ingin aku ikut ke taman itu? Sepertinya kau yakin sekali kalau aku akan sangat menyesal bila tidak ikut." Oh! Penasaran kah dia?

Seketika wajah mendung Jimin berubah lebih bersemangat, bahkan melebihi saat dia mengajak Sehun.

"Kau ingat, Hun, perempuan yang tidak sengaja bertabrakan denganku minggu lalu? Ternyata dia bekerja paruh waktu di kedai tteokbokki dekat taman itu, Hun. Nah rencananya aku-"

"Hahh... ternyata kau mau aku temani untuk PDKT dengan perempuan itu? Lebih baik aku pergi ke pulau kapuk di siang yang panas terik seperti ini."

Setelah ucapannya, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan panggilan dan protes Jimin karna lagi-lagi Sehun memotong ucapannya.

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan, walau masih berseragam sekolah, sedang mengendarai mobilnya untuk keluar dari area sekolah khusus perempuan. Huh?

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, Princess?"

"Biasa saja, oppa." Jawab perempuan remaja di sampingnya dengan malas.

"Eyy... Ada apa, em? Mengapa menjawab seperti itu?" Tanya si pemuda sambil mengusap sayang rambut panjang si perempuan. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi? Kali ini mereka berbuat apa? Mengerjaimu apa lagi, mereka? Bilang saja pada oppa, Myeon! Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau-"

"Ck! Sudahlah, oppa!" Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon memotong ucapan oppa nya dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Minho oppa sama saja dengan Kris oppa. Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap normal sekali saja?! Ah tidak, seminggu sepertinya cukup untuk kupingku beristirahat dari rentetan ucapan kalian. Hufh!"

Ucap Joonmyeon sebal sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah cemberutnya mengundang si pemuda, Minho, sampai tertawa gemas.

Kenapa dongsaeng satunya ini semakin manis dan menggemaskan? Sepertinya dia dan sang kakak pertama harus ekstra penjagaan untuk si tuan putri, hahaha.

* * *

Terlihat di pintu kedatangan dari Jepang, seorang perempuan tomboi tapi manis sedang menggeret koper dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan sebuah smart phone agar tetap menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Kau sudah sampai dimana, Chennie-chan?"

"..."

"Oh! Aku kira kau tiba hari ini juga"

"..."

"Hm. Baiklah. Sepertinya untuk hari ini aku akan sendirian di negara baru ini."

"..."

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Otou-san sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untukku di dekat sekolah baruku, kita maksudnya, hehehe."

"..."

"Hm. Mata ne."

PIP

Terdiam sejenak, remaja perempuan tersebut mengedarkan penglihatannya menatap sekitar.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seoul." Dengan tersenyum manis, dia menatap tulisan 'WELCOME TO SOUTH KOREA' yang ada di pintu keluar. (Ngarang yee. Entah beneran ada atau engga, tuh tulisah, hehe)

Dan saat dia akan melangkah kembali, tidak disangka dari arah samping muncul stroller yang melesat agak kencang ke arahnya.

BRUKK

"Ah! Gomennasai! Anatawa daijobudeshou ka?"

* * *

Prologue END

Review, saran or kritiknya ya, friends.

One more time...

Hope you like it ;)


	2. Chapter 1

DESTINY IS ON-GOING - Chapter 1

Cast:

Chanyeol - Park

Kris/Yifan - Choi

Sehun - Park

Kai/Jongin - Jung

etc

Summary: -

Enjoy yourself, here ;)

* * *

BUKK

"Ah! Gomennasai! Anata wa daijobudeshou ka? (Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?)"

Terdengar suara seorang perempuan sambil menghampirinya terburu-buru dari arah datangnya stroller nyasar. Saat si tomboy menoleh, tampaklah seorang perempuan memandangnya dengan khawatir (yang sepertinya baru tiba dari Jepang juga). Jika dilihat, perempuan tersebut terlihat lebih pendek dan anggun darinya. Oh, bahkan kulitnya pun lebih terang, ditambah rambutnya yang hitam panjang sepunggung berhiaskan bando manis yang matching dengan dress selututnya. Benar-benar bertolak belakang dengannya, ck!

"Hai, watashi wa daijobudesu yo. (Yes. I'm alright.)"

Jawab Kai, si perempuan tomboy yang menjadi korban tabrakan stroller, yang untung saja stroller tersebut hanya mendorong sedikit posisi koper di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan stroller mu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya saat tersandung kakiku sendiri." Jawab si perempuan Jepang sambil menundukkan kepalanya karna merasa menyesal sekaligus malu dengan alasannya, tersandung kaki sendiri-_-

"Oh, hahaha. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga terkadang seperti itu, hehehe."

"KAI!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Kai mengedarkan penglihatannya. Tapi mana si pemanggil? Apa perasaannya saja, ya?

"Aku di belakangmu, Kai." Jawab si pemanggil dengan nada malas. Dan saat Kai membalikkan badannya, tampaklah seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya dengan tampilan gaul tapi rapih dan terlihat tampan menyamputnya dengan kekehan. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah tampang kaget Kai, yang entah sengaja atau memang reflek, membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

"Onii-chan?"

"Kau pikir siapa, eoh?"

"Kau serius onii-chan?"

Sang pemuda, yang ternyata kakak lelakinya Kai, menjadi gemas sendiri karna wajah bingung campur waspada milik Kai. "Tentu saja aku onii-chan mu. Jung Baekhyun yang agung dan tampan, hahaha." Jawabnya narsis sambil mencubit gemas pipi Kai yang chubby meski badannya langsing, atau emm kurus?

"Tapi koq 3 tahun tidak bertemu, onii-chan tidak tumbuh-tumbuh sih? Aku saja sudah hampir sepantaran dengan onii-chan." Ucap Kai dengan polos sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang jadi korban cubitan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Kau saja yang tingginya overload. Apa ojii-san dan obaa-san memberimu asupan bambu setiap hari?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Nani! Dirimu saja yang pertumbuhannya sudah berhenti, onii-chan." Ow! Sepertinya Kai ikutan kesal.

"Nani tte iimashita no? (What did you just say?)"

"Sumimasen. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya si perempuan Jepang pada Kai. Sepertinya dua kakak beradik itu, lebih tepatnya Kai, lupa dengan keberadaan dirinya.

"Ah, ya aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum sungkan. Betapa malunya Kai beradu mulut dengan kakaknya di depan orang asing. Meski dia tomboy dan kadang seenaknya, tapi dia masih punya rasa malu, apalagi di depan orang asing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Shitsurei shimasu. (Saya mohon diri.)" Salam si perempuan Jepang sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah itu melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Jung bersaudara, dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Siapa dia, Kai? Temanmu? Siapa namanya? Manisnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum konyol. Kai yang melihat ekspresi sang kakak hanya tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya.

"Iya, dia temanku di Jepang." Jawab Kai santai.

"Siapa namanya, Kai? Apa dia juga pindah sekolah disini bersamamu?"

"Kenapa, onii-chan? Apa onii-chan suka padanya?" Dengan sengaja Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"N-nani! Aku ha- aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan sambil berpura-pura merapihkan letak jaketnya. Tidak sadar kalau mukanya memerah.

"Yah, tapi sayangnya dia disini hanya berlibur, bersama tu-na-ngan-nya." Dan lagi, dengan sengaja Kai menekankan kata 'tunangan' untuk melihat respon Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba gerakan gelagapan tangan Baekhyun pada jaketnya berhenti dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai dengan ekspresi... terkejut? Kaget? Kecewa? Entahlah. "Hah? Kau serius, Kai? Tunangan? Oh, hatiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan bagian dadanya dan memasang wajah nelangsa, mendramatisir.

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti patah hati, membuat Kai tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. "Hahaha.. Onii-chan lucu! Hahaha.."

"Ya! Kau mengerjaiku, eoh?"

* * *

Terlihat dua orang perempuan beda usia sedang duduk santai di taman halaman belakang sambil minum jus dingin. Siang panas terik seperti sekarang ini memang paling cocok minum minuman segar dan memandang pemandangan hijau. Hahh... nyamannya...

"Sehun belum pulang, Mom?" Tanya si perempuan paling muda sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Seharusnya sih dia sudah pulang. Mungkin sedang mampir dengan teman-temannya ke kedai bubble tea." Jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum menatap putrinya yang sudah lama tidak pulang.

Park Chanyeol. Putri pertama keluarga Park, pasangan Park Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, yang sudah 2 tahun belakangan ini tidak pulang ke rumah. Bukan karna dia kabur atau semacamnya. Tapi karna Chanyeol mengurus usaha bridal milik keluarganya dan juga usaha cafe kecilnya yang ada di London.

Satu tahun sebelumnya dia masih bisa menyempatkan tiga bulan sekali untuk pulang ke Korea. Tapi semenjak dua tahun lalu Chanyeol memulai usaha cafe kecilnya, kesibukan semakin bertambah dan akhirnya jadwal rutin untuk pulang ke Korea tergantikan dengan berbagai macam aktifitas yang harus dia bagi antara bridal dan cafe.

Untung saja dia tidak sendiri. Ada sang sahabat yang selalu tulus dan siap membantunya. Jung Baekhyun. Sudah berteman semenjak di sekolah dasar, dan hebatnya sampai saat ini umur mereka sudah 24 tahun masih tetap tidak terpisahkan. Banyak yang bertanya, bahkan berpikir apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Karna dimana ada Baekhyun, pasti ada Chanyeol juga, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Benar kalau ada yang berpendapat bahwa mereka serasi, cocok, klop, jodoh(?), tapi sayang perasaan mereka satu sama lain hanya sebatas sahabat, keluarga, not more than that. Bukan karna mereka tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Setiap orang mempunyai tipe ideal masing-masing, kan? Begitupun mereka.

Jung Baekhyun itu orangnya tampan juga cantik(?), baik, care, pengertian, tulus, ikhlas, tapi juga berisik, cerewet, bossy, terkadang konyol dan hiperaktif. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya 11-12 dengan Baekhyun, maka dari itu mereka bukan tipe ideal masing-masing. Bagaimana jika sampai empat orang seperti mereka bertemu? Mereka sudah pernah mengalaminya koq saat di high school dulu bersama dua orang teman lainnya, Lee Minseok dan TanHan, atau biasa dipanggil Luhan. Mereka itu berisik, selalu satu kelas dan selalu bikin para guru migrain. Tapi kebisingan mereka itu yang menjadi candu satu angkatan, hahaha...

"Oh iya. Kau pulang bersama Baekhyun juga?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Iya, Mom. Tapi Baekhyun masih di bandara. Hari ini Kai juga pulang, dan Baekhyun bilang Kai akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang. Bahkan dia sampai bertepuk tangan sanking senangnya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa bertemu lagi dengan adik manisnya yang satu itu.

Kai memang sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri semenjak Baekhyun memperkenalkannya pada Kai saat junior high, dulu. Dia sangat menyayangi Kai, dan Kai juga sangat menyayangi Chanyeol. Mungkin karna mereka sama-sama tidak mempunyai saudara perempuan dan menemukan kenyamanan pada diri masing-masing. Kai hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai oppanya, dan Chanyeol hanya memiliki adik laki-laki, Park Sehun. Hubungan mereka tidak ada masalah, bahkan sangat baik. Sanking baiknya, Sehun menjadi sangat manja pada Chanyeol.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa Channie pulang duluan? Tidak ikut menunggu calon adik ipar, disana?" Tanya Leeteuk menggoda putri cantiknya yang sekarang terlihat merengut sambil memeluknya.

"Ish, eomma~ Eomma kan tahu, aku dan Baekhyun seperti apa dan bagaimana. Lagi pula, apa eomma tidak senang aku pulang lebih cepat?" Dan mulailah mode manja Chanyeol jika sudah memakai panggilan 'eomma' pada Leeteuk.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja eomma senang kau pulang cepat. Tapi eomma lebih senang lagi kalau pulang bersama calon menantu eomma." Dielusnya rambut Chanyeol sambil tetap melancarkan aksi menggoda putrinya tersebut. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang selalu dijadikan senjata Leeteuk untuk menggoda putrinya ini.

"Eomma~ geumanhae~ atau aku tidak akan pulang lagi ke rumah ini dan menetap di New York." Ancam Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah galaknya, yang malah terlihat semakin imut di mata Leeteuk. Hahh.. rasanya ingin terus menggoda putrinya ini. Pikir Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, baik. Eomma akan berhenti. Tapi besok kau ajak Baekhyun dan Kai kemari. Kita makan siang bersama. Yunho dan Changmin kan sedang ke Busan mengurus perusahaan mereka disana. Kasihan Baekhyun dan Kai kalau hanya berdua di rumah tanpa ada eomma dan appa mereka."

"Ok, eomma. Kalau perlu aku suruh mereka tinggal dulu disini. Akan lebih rame jadinya. Sekalian aku mau kenalin Sehun pada Kai. Baekhyun bilang, lusa Kai akan masuk di sekolahnya Sehun, Mom. Lebih bagus kan kalau mereka akrab lebih cepat."

"Bagus juga. Tapi, apa benar karna itu alasannya? Bukan karna kamu mau terus dekat-dekat dengan calon menantu mama, kan?"

"EOMMA!"

Hahaha.. tetap saja Leeteuk menggoda putri kesayangannya itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti.

TBC

* * *

Olla~

Gimana? Garing ya? Berbelit-belit ya? Pendek ya? Ga puas ya? Sama, ane juga, hehe

Sebenernya aku mau beresin semua scene yang ada di prolog, tapi apa daya, imajinasi berantakan-_-

Tapi tapi tapi, aku tetep mau bilang HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;)

Respon/review, kritik yang membangun dan saran yang banyak ya, guys;)

Thankseu *bow*

* * *

Thankseu my guests:

Luminlv = hehehe makasih ya respon nya. bagus deh klo pairnya kesukaanmu juga, semoga ff nya juga (ngarep). ini udah dilanjut koq, kilat kan? mwehehe.. smoga suka ya :D

Ky0627 = udah dilanjut nih, smoga suka ya :D

And all of you:

Fienyeol, .9, askasufa, hunkaiship14, , sayangsemuamembersuju, KaiNieris, dejong13, thedolphinduck, Kamong Jjong, rajwak31, Raden Mas Chanyeol Hyuga, 1, xxchancimit

Kalau ada yang belum kesebut, acung jari, yee... hehe

Sorry juga kalau namanya ada salah huruf/sebut ;)

See u, yo!


	3. Chapter 2

DESTINY IS ON-GOING - Chapter 2

•

•

*note: _italic means percakapan menggunakan bahasa selain bahasa Korea._

•

•

•

*whisper* Happy reading~~ ;)

•

"Kau belum pernah ke rumah keluarga Park, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang duduk di kursi belakang taksi.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kai sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Sebelumnya, saat taksi yang mereka tumpangi masih berada di jalan tol menuju rumah mereka, Baekhyun mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol yang meminta mereka untuk langsung ke kediaman keluarga Park saja karena eomma dan appa Jung (begitu Chanyeol memanggil orang tua Baekhyun) sedang ke luar kota.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun mau mengacuhkan pesan Chanyeol itu. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Perjalanan London-Korea tidak hanya memakan waktu satu dua jam. Belum lagi kedatangan pesawat yang ditumpangi Kai dari Jepang harus membuatnya menunggu lagi di bandara selama dua jam. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Bahkan lebih melelahkan dari pada mengerjakan pekerjaannya (yang sebenarnya sangat padat) saat di London.

Dan yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini hanya tidur di kasur besarnya yang empuk. Kamarnya yang selalu terasa sejuk karena ada pohon besar di depan jendela ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di rumahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan menikmati masakan buatan eomma Park. Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak merasakan masakan buatan eomma Park. Hasil tangan eomma Park adalah favorit kedua Baekhyun setelah buatan sang eomma, ngomong-ngomong.

" _Seperti nii-chan pernah membawa ku kesana saja_." Kai membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan nada malas, antara lelah dan sedikit mencibir sang oppa.

"Ah, ne, mian, hehehe.."

Mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, membuat Kai mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemandangan di luar dari jendela taksi disampingnya.

Sebenarnya Kai penasaran juga sih, pada keluarga Park. Kecuali sosok Chanyeol, tentu saja. Karena sewaktu Kai masih tinggal di Korea, Baekhyun rutin sekali berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol setiap akhir pekan. Bahkan, kabar dari eomma nya, "jadwal" oppa nya itu masih terus berlanjut setelah kepindahan Kai ke Jepang.

Bukan karena apa-apa, sih. Sebenarnya Kai hanya penasaran pada hubungan sang oppa dan eonnie nya itu. Yakin, kalau mereka nggak ada hubungan spesial? Rutin setiap akhir pekan, loh, kunjungan Baekhyun kesana. Seperti ngapelin pacar, kan? Hohoho...

" _Nii-chan_ -"

"Oppa, Kai. Panggil aku oppa. Ingat, kau di Korea sekarang. Biasakan itu."

"Ne, oppa."

"Hm. Wae?"

"Sebenarnya, apa sih hubungan oppa dengan Chan nee-chan? -jangan menyuruhku memanggilnya eonnie, karena aku lebih suka dan sudah terbiasa di lidahku memanggilnya nee-chan." Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun dan langsung memotongnya ketika dia lihat Baekhyun akan mengoreksinya, lagi.

Baekhyun terlihat menghela napas sejenak. Adik nya ini, apa keras kepalanya tidak berkurang? Apa didikan ojii-san disana tidak mempan pada sifatnya yang satu itu? Ck!

"Ne, terserahmu soal panggilan itu. Yang penting kau harus menggunakan bahasa Korea selama disini. Ingat, biasakan!"

"Ne."

Suasana hening seketika di dalam taksi itu.

"Oppa."

"Hn."

"Oppa belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kai sedikit merajuk tanpa ia sadari.

"Oh. Tidak ada. Kami hanya sahabat, seperti yang kau dan orang lain tahu."

"Tapi koq-"

"Wae? Kau juga berpikir oppa dan Chanyeol pacaran?"

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menggela napas lagi. "Tidak, Kai. _We are truly, really, no kidding just bestfriend. Em, sweet bestfriend, perhaps. Or maybe we were long lost twinnie?_ Hahaha _.._ Sebenarnya kami sendiri pun bingung, kenapa banyak juga yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu? Kau mungkin sudah kesekian ribu orang yang pernah menanyakan itu. Tapi oppa maupun Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu dan tetap bersikap seperti biasanya kami berinteraksi."

Ekspresi Kai saat ini bercampur antara kaget dan bingung. "Lalu, apa oppa sudah memiliki kekasih? Bagaimana dengan nee-chan? _Seriously_ , kalian terlihat seperti memiliki hubungan khusus. Kalian backstreet ya, oppa? Jujur saja padaku, oppa. Aku pasti mendukung kalian, koq." Kai memajukan posisi duduknya hingga kepalanya menjulur diantara kursi supir dan penumpang depan.

"Hahaha.. Aniyo. Eobseo. Yang aku tahu, kami belum memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Wae?"

"Yahh..." Dengan lemas, Kai kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang.

"Ya! Wae?"

"Ani. _I thought, at least, you both have hidden-secretly-special relationship._ " Kai menjawab sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Apa yang kau tonton selama ini, Kai? Opera sabun? Sinetron? Hahaha... kau ini ada-ada aja."

"Ishh.. Oppa ga asik!" Melihat Kai yang merajuk, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, badannya lelah bukan main ditambah pertanyaan Kai sebelumnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit sakit kepala.

•

•

* * *

"Oh, oppa. Di persimpangan depan setelah lampu merah nanti tolong berhenti." Joonmyeon terlihat merapihkan seragam dan tasnya.

"Hm? Wae?" Minho mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak ke Joonmyeon.

"Emm.. Aku lupa ada tugas kelompok di rumah teman ku."

"Tugas kelompok? Memangnya sekarang sistem belajar di sekolahmu ada yang seperti itu?" Minho heran. Seingatnya, di sekolah Joonmyeon tidak ada sistem kerja kelompok di luar jam sekolah. Sedikit aneh, memang. Tapi begitulah sistem belajar-mengajar di sekolah private khusus putri itu. Thanks to Taemin, teman Minho yang juga senior Joonmyeon yang memberikan informasi-informasi yang Minho butuhkan. Bahkan tentang apa saja yang Joonmyeon lakukan selama di sekolah. Such a sister-complex, huh?

"Oppa tidak percaya padaku?" Joonmyeon mulai melakukan aksi merajuknya. Akting, sebenarnya.

"Ani. Oppa percaya padamu, tapi-"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tepikan mobilnya, juseyo~ hehehe"

"Hahh... baiklah, tuan putri."

Setelah Minho menepikan mobilnya di tempat yang adiknya minta, Joonmyeon bergegas untuk keluar.

"Telepon oppa jika kau sudah selesai. Biar oppa jemput."

"Baiklah. Oppa gomawo. Hati-hati di jalan. Annyeong."

Joonmyeon melambaikan tangan nya, mengantar kepergian mobil sang oppa sampai tidak terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

"Hah! Semoga akting ku tadi meyakinkan. Bisa berabe kalau Minho oppa curiga dan tahu. Nah, sekarang saatnya bekerja, Suho. Hwaiting!" Joonmyeon mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh semangat.

But, wait! Suho? Nugu?

•

•

* * *

"Eomma. Sehun pulang."

Musim panas di awal bulan Agustus benar-benar menyengat dan menyiksa. Berjalan selama kurang lebih 15 menit dari sekolah ke rumah nya saja berasa seperti melaksanakan hukuman dari guru piket -lari keliling lapangan 15 putaran atau berjemur di lapangan selama satu setengah jam. Dehidrasi dan panas menyengat.

•

 ***Sehun' POV**

 _Water, water, water, water, I need some bottle full of icy water~_ Water, juseyo~~

Huwahhhh... Panas hari ini sungguh bikin kepalaku pusing, sampai nyanyi nggak jelas kaya begini. Tapi sungguh, aku butuh air dingin saat ini. Maka dari itu aku nekat berjalan cepat ke arah dapur tanpa melepas sepatuku terlebih dahulu. Jika eomma tau, bisa diceramahi panjang lebar. Hari ini panas minta ampun, badan dan kelapaku pun sudah cukup panas, dan aku rasa aku nggak akan sanggup lagi untuk menerima serangan eomma yang sudah pasti akan membuat kupingku ikutan panas.

Ehem! Jangan berpikiran aku anak yang kurang ajar, durhaka dan tidak sayang juga hormat pada orang tua, ya. Begini-begini aku menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Anak yang menyayangi keluarga, bahkan sedikit (ehem!) manja.

Oke, oke, baiklah. Memang nggak sedikit. Lumayan, lah.

Ugh! Oke. Fine. Aku memang manja. Anak paling manja di keluarga ku. Tapi hanya jika bersama mereka. Di luar rumah tentu saja aku menjaga image ku. _Hell!_ Aku sudah mendapatkan predikat Ice Prince di sekolah, ya meski aku nggak tau kenapa mereka memanggilku seperti itu. _But, not bad_ juga kedengarannya, hehehe..

Ah, kenapa jadi ngelantur ke julukanku di sekolah. Sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah menuntaskan dahagaku ini. Hahh... leganya, saudara-saudara. Hahaha...

Aku pergi ke meja makan setelah melepas dan menyimpan sepatuku di lemari penyimpanan. Laparnya nggak nahan. Eh, tapi koq nggak ada makanan apapun di meja? Aku balik lagi ke dapur, nggak ada juga. Bahkan dapurnya masih bersih bersinar s*nlight. Dan baru sadar juga nggak ada aroma makanan di ruangan ini. Apa hari ini eomma nggak masak? Lah, terus aku makan apa donk?

Eh, tapi koq dari tadi aku nggak lihat eomma, ya? Biasanya jam segini eomma masih sibuk di dapur, siapin menu makan siang.

Enggak mungkin juga kalau eomma pergi keluar. Kalau eomma keluar rumah pasti sudah menghubungiku dari tadi. Atau ke rumah tetangga? Emm, lebih masuk akal sih. Tapi saat ini aku lapar, huhuhu...

Obrak-abrik kulkas aja, deh. Buah juga nggak apa-apa. Situasi darurat, apapun jadi. Kalau bisa, aku makan kursi dapur sekalian, anggap aja coklat batangan jumbo. Hehehe... becanda, lah.

 ***Sehun' POV END**

•

Sehun membawa beberapa buah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Makan buah dari dalam kulkas, _not bad_ juga. Seger-seger gimana, gitu.

Baru saja melangkah naik anak tangga kedua, Sehun mendengar suara tawa eomma nya dari arah halaman belakang. Akhirnya, ketemu juga radar sang eomma.

Berbalik arah ke halaman belakang, Sehun berniat ingin mengerjai eomma nya. Sehun akan meminta eomma nya untuk membuat makanan-makanan enak sebagai ganti keterlambatan jam makan siang mereka dan mengijinkan dirinya membeli bubble tea sepuasnya. Karena sudah dua minggu ini eomma melarang nya membeli minuman favorit nya itu.

Sebenarnya itu karena dirinya sendiri. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya Sehun sakit, agak komplikasi. Sakit perut, demam tinggi, batuk dan pilek. Beruntung dia tidak harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Istirahat dan ijin tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu penuh. Saat Sehun kembali masuk sekolah, teman sekelasnya menyampaikan kalau dirinya ditunggu wali kelas mereka di ruang guru. Dan rasanya Sehun ingin pulang ke rumah dan menangis di pelukan eomma saat wali kelasnya memberikan daftar jadwal ulangan dan test susulan apa saja yang harus dia ikuti. Beruntung (lagi) sahabatnya, Jimin, sudah memberinya copy catatan pelajaran selama Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. _Hell_ , semua itu karena dia minum bubble tea tanpa aturan. Nggak kira-kira Sehun membelinya sampai lima gelas di tengah hari dengan suhu yang sedang tinggi-tingginya, ditambah dia belum makan sebelumnya. Itu yang menyebabkan Sehun sakit. Tapi herannya Sehun malah merindukan minuman itu, bukannya kapok, hahhh...

Dan sekarang, Sehun ingin memanfaatkan kondisi saat ini. Meski dirinya sendiri ragu eomma akan mengijinkannya atau tidak. Karena untuk urusan yang menyangkut kesehatan, ditambah apa yang pernah Sehun alami sebelumnya, pasti eomma agak sulit diajak bernegosiasi.

Semakin dekat dengan pintu halaman belakang, Sehun semakin memantapkan hati untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

Eh, tapi koq eomma seperti sedang mengobrol. Nggak mungkinkan eomma nya berbincang dengan Candy, puppy peliharaan keluarga Park. Sehun yakin kalau eomma nya nggak akan sampai se-imajinatif itu. Eh?

•

•

* * *

"...ppa."

"Oppa!"

"Ish, nii-chan!"

"Op-"

"Ugh! Ya! Wae?" Baekhyun agak menggeliat saat dia rasa ada yang menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya menggunakan sepatu. Huh? Sepatu?

"YA! Kenapa harus pakai sepatu? Tidak bisa ya, membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih beradab?! Ugh!" Baekhyun terus saja mengomel saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul karena tindakan Kai.

Sedangkan korban omelan Baekhyun, tersangka utama sebenarnya, hanya cekikikan di kursi belakang taksi melihat Baekhyun mengomel masih dengan muka bantal dan rambut juga bajunya yang agak berantakan. Sungguh Kai merindukan kekonyolan sang oppa. "Hehehe... Oppa, mian. Tapi, apa ini alamat yang benar?" Kai bertanya sambil menyisir pandangannya ke rumah yang... agak berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang ada di komplek perumahan itu.

"Oh? Kita sudah sampai." Hanya dengan sekali lihat, tentu saja Baekhyun sudah langsung tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di alamat yang benar. Rumah keluarga Park. "Kajja, Kai-ya." Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Baekhyun dan Kai bergegas keluar dan mengambil koper-koper mereka di bagasi taksi. Baekhyun dengan tampang lelahnya, sedangkan Kai dengan tampang penasaran.

Baekhyun langsung saja melengos memasuki gerbang rumah yang dari halaman depan terlihat minimalis tapi asri. Sungguh Kai bingung. Dulu Baekhyun pernah bercerita kalau keluarga Park sama dengan keluarga mereka, berada. Tapi, dilihat dari luar saja terlihat seperti rumah penduduk biasa. Kalangan standar maksudnya. Tapi setelah dilihat lebih detail lagi, membuat Kai semakin penasaran dengan bagian dalam rumah ini, karena dari halaman rumahnya terlihat ada "sentuhan khusus". Sentuhan yang Kai pelajari dari obaa-chan.

Kai sedikit belajar tentang yang berhubungan dengan bunga seperti merangkai sampai perkebunan. Baru belajar yang berhubungan dengan kalangan berada saja, yang biasa obaa-chan bilang dengan sentuhan khusus untuk memperhalus. Meski belum expert, tapi Kai ingat beberapa ciri sentuhan khusus seperti yang ada di halaman rumah ini. Baiklah, Kai sudah yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak membawanya ke alamat palsu. Dan dengan mantap Kai melangkah sampai ke depan pintu, bahkan menyusul Baekhyun yang masih kelihatan lunglai, efek bangun tidur.

"Eyyy... anak satu ini."

•

•

•

•

TBC

* * *

Annyeong!

Mian... Sorry... Maaf, aku lama ga update ff ini

Bukan maksud menelantarkan, tapi apa daya, imajinasi kurang bersahabat #halahh...

Yang udah setia nunggu, sampe PM juga, ah yang udah review juga JINJA GOMAWO, ARIGATOGOZAIMASU *harteu* *harteu*

Mian, aku ga bisa sebutin satu-satu yang udah jadi doping ku jadi lebih semangat lanjutin nih ff. Mian juga words nya ga banyak, huhuhu...

So, last words for this session...

Hope you like it, guys! ;)


End file.
